Bubble Guppy/Fox Prower 2nd Story Part 5
Plot After Gil winning Anime Idol and becoming at the top of almost everything, his wife Molly, Bob The Builder's assistant Wendy, And Tails wife and friend Cosmo and Cream are not only auditioning but are convincing him to return. Characters *Molly *Miles Tails Prower *Cosmo Prower *Cream The Rabbit *Sally Acorn *Wendy *Tails Partners *Cosmo's Partners *(Host Of Anime Idol) Part 5 November 2012: (One of Tails partners saw him coming to his group.) Partner: Hey are you alright? Tails: Yep i'm fine i just needed rest. Partner: Oh ok so do you think you're ready to continue? Tails: Yes i'll be ok. (As they walk back to their group Molly and Wendy gave him a huge hug.) Molly: OH TAILS YOU'RE OK. Wendy: We were so worried about you. Tails: I know and i'm happy i'm ok. (When it was their turn and they did the performance Tails tried to be strong. Though the judges knew Tails was sick last night.) (After their performance,) Judges: Well before we get serious were gonna send 1 of you through cause 1 of you deserves a chance. And we chose you Miles cause we're not ready to see you leave. (So Tails sickness didn't stop him but what about Wendy and Molly? The 2 girls made it and before they can celebrate with Tails the host had a little talk with him.) Host: That was tough very tough but you got it Tails: Yep i sure did. (After talking with the host Sally and Cream went up to him and Cream gave him a high five and Sally gave him a huge hug. Then Cosmo slowly walks up kisses his cheek and hugs him.) (It was Round 3 and it was solo time again this time with the band. It was Tails turn second and he sang the song he sang What About Now by Daughtry.) (After Tails Then Sally, Then Cosmo, Then Wendy, Then Cream, Then Molly. The only one who was out was Sally which Tails knew it would happen.) The Next Day: (They were heading to hollywood for 1 last round. Wendy, Cosmo, Cream, and Molly got a room so they and Tails can sleep in room together. But Wendy and Molly were a little sad and confused as to why Tails got a room for just himself. Cosmo and Cream knew why Tails wanted to sleep by himself.) Cosmo: Well he sort of wants to be alone he's probably not happy we made him audition again for this. Wendy: He isn't? Cosmo: No he isn't Cream: He never wanted to audition again cause of him eliminated last year. Molly: He didn't wanna audition this year? Cream: No after last year when he was eliminated on his last judgement and almost made it to the top 24 he decided to not give up but to also not audition again. (Molly and Wendy had a worried expression as to why Tails didn't want to audition this year and felt like asking him why he didn't want to come back.) To Be Continued! Note You readers that are reading this story and i both know why Tails didn't wanna audition. cause back in the 1st story it was the last judgement and Tails almost made it and Gil was right for the top 24. He didn't wanna give up being a singer but he also didn't want to audition for Anime Idol in the first place. It seems like he cared more about what he wants to and not to do more and couldn't care about what his friends say what was best for him which was to be in the top 24 and so Tails refused to come back but this year it just didn't work. So keep reading this 2nd story and you'll see what happens next. Category:Stories